This invention relates to a built-in tank containing lubricant or the like for outboard motors and more particularly to an improved filler neck and closure construction for a container.
As is well know, most outboard motors employ two-cycle internal combustion engines as their power sources. Although two-cycle engines have many advantages, the necessity of mixing fuel and lubricant to lubricate such engines of the conventional type can be bothersome and can result in inadequate lubrication under some circumstances and over-lubrication under other circumstances. In order to avoid some of these difficulties, it has been proposed to provide a separate lubricating system for two-cycle engines in wich lubricant is supplied to the engine separately from a lubricant storage tank. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,258, issued Feb. 8, 1983, entitled "Lubricating System For Outboard Engine" and an application for U.S. Ser. No. 528,996, filed Sept. 2, 1983, entitled "Outboard Engine" now Patent No. 4,493,661 issued 1/15/85 and assigned to the assignee of this application. As is noted in the identified patent and application, it is desirable to position the lubricant tank within the cowling of the outboard motor so that lubricant may be readily added to it. If the lubricant tank is mounted within the outer cowling, it is desirable to provide an arrangement wherein lubricant may be conveniently added. This can be greatly facilitates if the filler neck for the lubricant tank is readily accessible from the outer cowling such as if the filler neck and cap for the lubricant tank are positioned externally of the cowling. However, such external positioning presents certain difficulties. For example, if the filler neck and cap extend beyond the outer cowling, they are likely to cause an obstruction and, furthermore, could be damaged inadvertently. On the other hand, if the filler neck and cap are positioned in a substantially flush relationship with the outer cowling, there is a difficulty in refilling the tank.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved filler arrangement for a lubricant tank.
It is another object of the invention to provide a filler arrangement for a tank of an outboard motor that is not exposed and yet which is easily used.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a filler arrangement for a lubricant tank in which an integral filling device is incorporated which need not be operated independently by the user.
Although the flush mounting of the filler neck and closure cap for a tank in an outboard motor has a numer of advantages, there must be access given to the operator's hands so as to remove the cap. If sufficient clearance is left, however, there will be an opening through which water and other foreign matter may enter to contaminate the components contained within the outer cowling.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved filler arrangement for a cowling surrounded tank.
It is another object of this invention to provide and improved filler arrangement for the tank of an outboard motor having an accessible flush mounting and effective sealing.